Bancy's Crazy Dream
'Bancy's Crazy Dream '''is a traditionally-animated "Plushie Comedies" crossover short film that premiered with DisneyToon Studios' 21st anniversary reissue of ''A Goofy Movie on Friday, April 8th, 2016, only this time, it will show Joy from Disney & PIXAR's "Inside Out" as a plush toy inside the entire "Plush Bancy II's dream" sequence and in person near the end of the short film. Production Notes Not only this is Michael Igafo-Te'o's second "Plushie Comedies" short film preceding after Plush Peeved but this traditionally-animated McMouser Filmworks Animation project to have pre-production and animation work at McMouser Filmworks Animation's Corporate Headquarters in South BancyVille, California and the "Electronic Ink & Paint and Digital Compositing" step of the animation drawings is completed by James Lopez's animation studio in Glendale, California, even though the James Lopez animation studio is best-remembered for having their 2D-animated steampunk film, "Hullabaloo", being "the savior of traditional hand-drawn animation". Despite the "Dark Ages" of 2D Animation on HDTV monitors with the premiere of 2D-Animated TV Shows such as Disney XD's "Penn Zero Part-Time Hero" and "Star vs. The Forces of Evil" and the new "Mickey Mouse" cartoon series produced by Disney Television Animation for The Disney Channel under authorities of Walt Disney Animation Studios and when the traditionally-animated "Phineas and Ferb" cartoon series was cancelled for the Mixed-Media/Flash Animated "Pickle and Peanut" on Disney XD on Autumn 2015 but, after the massive success of films like "Un-Stoppable Bliss" and "Animated Dreams" and other traditionally-animated "Bancy" crossover cartoons, the pre-production is completed at McMouser Filmworks Animation HQ as well as the animation production and background painting then, after the finished clean-up animation drawings and hand-painted backgrounds were shipped to James Lopez's animation studio in Glendale by the United Parcel Services' North and South BancyVille location, James Lopez and his team did work on scanning animation drawings and background paintings then "Electronic Ink & Paint and Digital Compositing" under McMouser Filmworks Animation's nick-name for James Lopez's studio known as "James Lopez Animation Studios" then, after a lot of Digital Ink & Paint work by James Lopez and his Team, the Avid film editing began by James Lopez's film editor, Mark A. Hester who did uncredited film editing work before the final cut was sent to the "Digital Film Transfer" step and the film was developed in Technicolor prints by "Fotokem Laboratories" in Burbank, California and, after McMouser Filmworks Animation's film editing department did the negative cutting and master reel printing, the archival recordings of classic Disney sound effects (originally employed by Jimmy MacDonald) along with some of Warner Bros. cartoon sound effects were added in "Sound Dubbing Sessions" by Walt Disney Studios' Sound Services in Burbank then, the finished film was printed in rolls of 35mm motion picture film stock for standard format theaters along with large format 65mm motion picture film stock for IMAX theaters. Originally, this "Plushie Comedy" was scheduled to be released with a Spring 2016 reissue of "DuckTales: Treasure of the Lost Lamp" which was released theatrically in 1.66:1 widescreen by DisneyToon Studios back in 1990 but Disney/PIXAR executive John Lasseter rejected that idea that he decided that "Bancy's Crazy Dream" will be released on Friday, April 8th, 2016 with DisneyToon Studios' 21st Anniversary large format reissue of "A Goofy Movie" which was released theatrically back in 1995, only this time after earlier DVD copies of "A Goofy Movie" only show the actual feature film in its 1.33:1 Pan-and-Scan/Full Screen Aspect Ratio, Disney executives has digitally restored the original 1.85:1 theatrical widescreen format for "A Goofy Movie" but with 1080p High Definition for future Blu-Ray/DVD Combo Pack release although "A Goofy Movie" had its widescreen format printed in the United Kingdom onto Region 2 DVDs before the digital restoration on "A Goofy Movie" will be completed in America by The Walt Disney Studios using the same state-of-the-art digital restoration technology for digitally restoring older Disney films in its better picture quality and digitally restoring newer "Post-1963" Disney films in widescreen and better picture quality for "Special Edition" DVDs, older "Platinum Edition" DVDs and currently newer "Diamond Edition" Blu-Ray/DVD Combo Packs (including the Diamond Edition Blu-Ray release of the classic Disney animated feature film entitled "Cinderella" which was originally released theatrically circa 1950) and newer "Special Edition" Blu-Ray/DVD Combo Packs of Disney classics as well. However, this "Plushie Comedies" short film will be McMouser Filmworks Animation's last traditionally-animated project using the "Toon Boom Harmony" software suite due to the "Toon Boom Harmony" update from a mixed "Traditional/Paperless" animation software to a permanent "2D Paperless" animation software which used less 2D Hand-Drawn tools than the original version of "Toon Boom Harmony" as Michael Igafo-Te'o made an announcement during "day one" of his 21st Birthday vacation to Disneyland Resort on September 9th, 2015 that his plans of developing a mixed "DigiCel/Toon Boom"-hybrid clone known as the "Cel Mouser" process which combines traditional animation drawings frame-by-frame with tradigital clean-up and digital ink & paint and compositing tools after being inspired by the 2004 Disney animated short "Lorenzo" for its use of Disney's short-lived "Sable" animation software combined with the "CAPS" process after watching it on the "Walt Disney Animation Studios Short Films Collection" Blu-Ray+DVD Combo Pack that his mother, Jackie Igafo-Te'o, bought from the "DVD/Blu-Ray" section at the "World of Disney" store at Disneyland Resort's "Downtown Disney District" area and he loved the animation used in "Lorenzo" for animator's sake! "The Cel Mouser Process," Michael claimed in an interview with Eric Goldberg and John Lasseter, "will be my studio's very own "DigiCel/Toon Boom"-hybrid animation software that combines 2D hand-drawn animation drawings with 2D tradigital animation using digital clean-up animation and the "electronic ink and paint and digital compositing" part of the "Cel Mouser" process which is I would've called my own modern-day version of the now-outdated "Computer Animation Post-Production System" or "C.A.P.S." for short". After months worth of software development provided by McMouser Filmworks Animation's "Bancy's Cartoon Hardware Builders" company, who provided the McMouser Filmworks Animation studio's staff with specially-made acetate cels in all "16-field" and 12-field pan" and "16-field pan" sizes along with computer-controlled animation camera stands using DZED Systems' famous stop-motion animation software "Dragonframe" connected with Canon USB Cameras hooked up to Hewlett-Packard "Microsoft Windows 7" Desktop PCs, Michael and Andrew Steiner tested the "Cel Mouser" process on the "Plush Bancy meets Plush Joy" finale sequence in "Bancy's Crazy Dream" and worked successfully! "That Autistic Duo are Geniuses on reviving 2D Classic Hand-Drawn Animation!" claimed Eric Goldberg, the chief animator on the Genie in "Aladdin" during an interview, "I'm so Impressed that the "Cel Mouser" process is a massive success and they can make successful hand-drawn animated films using "Cel Mouser" as our new "digital ink and paint" tool!". However this was also the last traditionally-animated "McMouser Filmworks Animation" project to use "Toon Boom Storyboard Pro" software before the "Bancy's Cartoon Hardware Builders" company already developed the McMouser Filmworks Animation studio's very own digital storyboarding/animatic editing software known as the "Story Mouser" process on Tuesday, October 16th, 2015 which is proven successful after it was tested on the digital storyboard sketches (as of Thursday, October 18th, 2015) for "New Student Ratwaller" the first traditionally-animated "Inside Out meets Team Bancy" crossover project even though "New Student Ratwaller" was originally developed as a TV pilot episode to "The Best of Team Bancy" but, due to the HDTV project's cancellation thanks to fans wanting more traditionally-animated Bancy cartoons on the big screen besides original ones airing on the "Bancy TV Kids Channel" network on HDTV monitors everywhere, "New Student Ratwaller" was almost shelved before but Michael already immediately revived it on Friday, October 23rd, 2015 by Michael himself by turning it into a traditionally-animated theatrical cartoon short film of the same name instead of a traditionally-animated made-for-HDTV cartoon short film. Plot Summary On the mid-morning of Saturday, June 20th, 2015 between 11:00 am and Noon when Plush Bancy II and Plush Ollie II and Plush Toby and Plush Percy and Plush Wally are having such a calm breakfast of gluten-free Chex cereal, all haywire broke loose when Fix-It Felix Jr. tells the mice that tickets for the "Autism Sensory Cinema" encore presentation to Disney & PIXAR's "Inside Out" have been sold out at the MousiePLEX BancyToon Center Cinema 20 and IMAX, but that there will be a "Autism Sensory Cinema" encore presentation of Universal Pictures' "Minions" at the exact same IMAX megaplex cinema instead. Outraged, Plush Bancy II throws an angry temper tantrum, repeatedly screaming that "Scarlet Overkill stole his movie tickets" until Plush Percy had no choice but to slap Plush Bancy II in his face in order for him to snap out of it! So Mike Patterson, after hearing such a commotion from the dining room, sends Plush Bancy II off to bed for the night without watching television for four days! (after the gang ate their dinner that is!) So, after Mike tells Bancy II that "watching too much television might give him a nightmare", Plush Bancy II finally falls asleep and then he wakes up in a dream where he sees his cartoon crush which is actually Joy (from "Inside Out") as a plushie of herself. But, as they were about to have a nice talking-to, it is interrupted by the "Dream Ducks" (ultra-pale blue Duck versions of the infamous Pink Elephants from "Dumbo" and modeled after Donald Duck and His Three Nephews -- Huey, Dewey and Louie) as they gave them such a silly spook much the the two's horror as Plush Bancy II pulls out a "Chuck Jones"-style "Mute-to-English translation sign" that reads "Have Mercy". Then, as the "dream ducks" magically vanish in magic sparkles, the black-and-blue backdrop is magically turned into a "Maurice Noble"-stylized backdrop which is actually a cliff of at the city park! As Joy and Plush Bancy II were free-falling from the cliff, Plush Bancy II pulled out his parachute but Joy did not! So, after Plush Bancy II lands gracefully on his own feet, Plush Joy crash-lands on the seat of her dress leaving a dazed concussion with stars spinning around the top of her head in the process! So Plush Bancy II heals Joy's concussion with some ointment called "Headache-Be-Gone" which cures headaches and concussions! (and even restores memories of others that had amnesia) But, as Joy and Bancy II was about to adventure their date at the city park, they were captured by a ray from a spacecraft! Even though this does not belong to Buzz Lightyear and The Space Rangers and The Little Green Men! ("Uh, I Don't Think This Spacecraft Belongs to The Space Rangers!") Joy and Bancy II were confronted by a duck-billed alien (voice by Tony Anselmo and modeled after Donald Duck) who had zapped the two with his spacecraft's "Wacky Cartoon-y Humor Ray", much to Plush Bancy II's horror, as Bancy II and Joy were about to be launched into the Planet of the Space Ducks to become their slapstick comedy duo act, Bancy II wakes up when something slobbery is rubbing against the fuzzy cheek on his face. It was Cuddles Junior, the Tsum Tsum Mickey Mouse plushie (later evolved as "Cuddlie Junior" in later traditionally-animated theatrical "Plushie Comedies" cartoons) that is 3-1/2 inches smaller then Plush Bancy II nor the other plushie buddies. Michelle Finkle and Mike Patterson, not only they bought the new Tsum Tsum Mickey as his pet, but they also bought him a Joy plushie, much to Bancy II's delightful victory claiming that he finally got himself a plush girl of his dreams! Then, Mike and Michelle takes a polaroid photo of Bancy II and his Plushie Buddies (including Joy and Cuddles) the Film ends with magic dust flying past the polaroid photo leaving the words, "THE END", in front of it. Voice Characterizations Keith Ferguson as Plush Bancy II Amy Poehler as Plush Joy Bill Farmer as Plush Wally Jim Cummings as Plush Frank Tara Strong as Plush Percy and Plush Ollie II Charlie Adler as Plush Toby David Kaufman as Mike Patterson Grey Griffin as Michelle Finkle (Grey Griffin was known as "Grey DeLisle-Griffin") Jack MacBrayer as Fix-It Felix Junior Russi Taylor as Donald Nephews/Huey and Dewey and Louie Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck and The Duck-Billed Space Creature Frank Welker as Cuddles the Tsum Tsum Plushie (UNCREDITED) Voice Casting by: Michael Igafo-Te'o and Ginny McSwain Voice Direction: RIVERTON PRODUCTIONS INC. (North Hollywood, California, U.S.A.) Production Crew Track Reading: Skip Craig Michael Igafo-Te'o Production Design: Michael Igafo-Te'o (Characters/Backgrounds) Eric Goldberg (Characters) Susan Goldberg (Backgrounds) Supervising Animators: Michael Igafo-Te'o (Plush Bancy/Plush Joy/Plush Percy/Plush Toby) Eric Goldberg (Plush/Bancy/Plush Joy/Toby/Plush Wally/Fix-It Felix) Andrew Steiner (Plush Bancy/Plush Toby/Plush Percy) Tony Bancroft (Plush Bancy/Plush Joy/Mike/Michelle) Russ Edmonds (Mike/Michelle/Plush Toby/Ollie II/Huey/Dewey/Louie) David Block (Plush Bancy/Plush Toby/Mike/Michelle/Donald Duck) Assistant Animators: Rich Moore (In-Betweener – Plush Bancy/Plush Joy/Plush Percy/Plush Toby/Fix-It Felix) Michael Igafo-Te'o (Clean-Up Animator – Plush Bancy/Plush Joy/Plush Percy/Plush Toby/Fix-It Felix) Phil Nibbelink (In-Betweener – Plush Ollie II/Mike/Michelle/Donald Duck/Huey/Dewey/Louie) Eric Goldberg (Clean-Up Animator – Plush Ollie II/Mike/Michelle/Donald Duck/Huey/Dewey/Louie) Bob Scott (In-Betweener – Plush Wally/Plush Toby/Plush Bancy/Plush Joy/Mike/Michelle) Doug Frankel (Clean-Up Animator – Plush Wally/Plush Toby/Plush Bancy/Plush Joy/Mike/Michelle) Background Painters: Susan Goldberg and Zewei Duanmu Chris Holt and Jesse Silver Color Model Design: Michael Igafo-Te'o Hannah "Savannah" Garcia Finished Animation Drawings, Color Model Sketches and Completed Background Paintings shipped to “James Lopez Animation Studios” by: United Parcel Services Animation/B.G. Scanning, Electronic Ink & Paint and Digital Compositing provided by: James Lopez Animation Studios (Glendale, California, U.S.A.) McMouser Filmworks Animation (South BancyVille California, U.S.A. - UNCREDITED) Film Editing, Digital Film Transfer, Film Processing and Negative Cutting by: James Lopez Animation Studios (Glendale, California, U.S.A.) Fotokem Laboratories Inc. (Burbank, California, U.S.A.) McMouser Filmworks Animation Film Editing (South BancyVille, California, U.S.A.) Sound Effects: Walt Disney Studio Sound Services – A Part of The Walt Disney Studios (Burbank, California, U.S.A.) Computer Hardware provided by: Apple Computers Inc. (Cupertino, California, U.S.A.; "iMac" Desktop Computers) Toon Boom Animation Inc. (Montreal, Quebec, Canada; "Toon Boom Harmony" software) Hewlett-Packard (Palo Alto, California, U.S.A.; "Windows 7" Desktop PCs) Microsoft Windows (Redmond, Washington, U.S.A.; same with Hewlett-Packard) Bancy's Cartoon Hardware Builders (South BancyVille, California, U.S.A.; Successfully-developed "Cel Mouser" software - UNCREDITED) Principal 2D Animation Supplies provided by: Cartoon Color Company Inc. (Culver City, California, U.S.A.) Chromacolour International (Worthington, Leicestershire, England - UNCREDITED) Light Foot Animation Limited (Temecula, California, U.S.A.) Palomino Blackwing Pencils (Stockton, California, U.S.A.) Office Max Executive Producers for McMouser Filmworks Animation: Jackie Igafo-Te'o Samantha Garcia Dave Steiner Executive Producers for Disney & PIXAR: John Lasseter Don Hahn Andrew Stanton Produced and Directed, Written and Storyboarded by: Michael Igafo-Te'o and Eric Goldberg Co-Produced and Co-Directed by: Andrew Steiner and Pete Docter Quotes Plush Bancy II: to wake up from his nightmare "No! Now their Throwing Vanilla Cream Pies at Us!" (Then Bancy II realizes that what woke him up was the sound of his new Tsum-Tsum pal, well, a 3-1/2 inch Mickey one named “Cuddles”, was licking the cheek of his face with his own tongue!) "Hey! If that was something slobbery rubbing on my furry cheek then who could’ve..." (Then he finds out that it was really Cuddles that woke him up by licking his furry cheeks like a dog!) "Who is This Little Mouse?" Mike Patterson: "That was Cuddles the Tsum-Tsum Mickey Plushie that I’ve bought from the “toy” aisle at Bancy-Mart! On Second Thought, I’m Sorry I yelled at you about your little problem yesterday so, to cheer you up besides your new friend, well…" Michelle Finkle: "We’ve Also Bought You another Friend who is someone from that new PIXAR movie that was released this summer, which happens to be summer 2015!" Plush Bancy II: (opens the package and, whoa! Plush Joy is really his true crush!) "Say, Are You From PIXAR’s “Inside Out” but as a Plushie?" Plush Joy: "Yes, And The Dolls and Plush Figures Division of Disney Store HQ made Riley’s emotions and me as plushies! Including Riley Anderson herself!" Plush Bancy II: for his victory of finally having his crush "Yahoo! I’ve Got A Cartoon Crush, Finally!!"Category:Fanfic "McMouser Animation Studios" Films Category:Fanfic Bancy Cartoons Category:Fanfic Disney Cartoons Category:Content from The BancyTOON Universe Category:Fanfic "McMouser Filmworks Animation" Cartoons